


Changelings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has always been good at keeping secrets, but this time, sharing is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's November 2011 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : gender bending
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Stretch yourself: genderswap.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Yeah, so this is where I'm supposed to explain why writing this was a stretch. Basically, I am not fond of stories where normally male characters are female, so...I came up with this. Also, while femmeslash doesn't squick me, it's certainly not my usual. :)
> 
> Thanks to Sevfan for the beta-reading and to Lilyseyes for the hand-holding. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Changelings

~

When Severus woke up a week after the Battle of Hogwarts it was a surprise. And of course, it did not go unnoticed. 

“Severus!” exclaimed Poppy. “You’re awake!

“Indeed,” Severus whispered. “Well spotted, madam.” 

Rolling her eyes, Poppy ignored Severus’ sarcasm. “It’s really good to see you, your sharp tongue notwithstanding. Why didn’t you tell us?”

Severus froze. _She can’t possibly know, can she_? “Tell you what?”

“That you were working on our side of course! Minerva was beside herself when she discovered it, she’s so upset. She would never have duelled you like that had she been aware--”

“And thus you have worked out for yourself exactly why I could tell no one what I was doing,” Severus interrupted, trying to sit up. “What happened?” 

Poppy smiled, patting Severus’ shoulder. “We won! Harry defeated Voldemort and has been telling all and sundry about your very heroic life.” Leaning close, Poppy pressed a kiss to Severus’ temple. “Thank you, Severus. We now know how much you sacrificed for all of us. You are a true hero.” 

Stunned, Severus could only stare as Poppy blinked back tears. “How is it that I’m alive?”

“That would be Harry’s doing again.” Poppy sighed. “He seemed absolutely determined to save you. Immediately upon ridding us of Voldemort, he raced back to the Shack, found you were still alive, albeit barely, and he levitated you here. And honestly, it was touch and go there for a while. You’ve been asleep and healing for a week. I’m happy to report, however, that the venom is all gone and you should suffer no ill effects.” 

“Potter saved me?” Severus pulled the covers up. 

“Oh yes.” Poppy winked. “And if I’m not mistaken, he’s probably waiting outside to talk to you. He’s been haunting the infirmary for days.” She paused. “May I let him in?” 

“I suppose it would be churlish of me to refuse,” Severus replied. “Go ahead.” 

Beaming, Poppy bustled over to the door, sticking her head outside. After a whispered conversation with whoever was on the other side, Poppy stepped aside and a familiar figure came through the door. 

“Professor!” Potter cried, moving forward. “It’s good to see you awake, sir.” 

Severus nodded, suppressing a shudder. _He has no way of knowing what an insult that is--_ “Mister Potter.”

Pulling up a chair, Potter sat down, watching as Poppy fed Severus some potions and did some scans. “Would you like some time alone?” she asked when done. 

Potter nodded. “As long as that’s okay with Professor Snape.”

Shooting an inquiring look Severus’ way, Poppy smiled when she received a confirmatory nod. “I’ll be right next door,” she said as she left. 

“I really needed to talk to you,” said Potter, leaning forward. 

“I thought you might,” replied Severus. “It’s about your mother, isn’t it?” 

Potter smiled. “Um, not exactly. There’s something else I needed to ask you about first.” Looking behind him as if afraid someone might overhear, Potter whispered, “Professor Dumbledore’s portrait told me something....strange about when he found me that night.” 

Severus squirmed under Potter’s stare before finally saying, “Indeed? And what was that?”

Without replying verbally, Potter stood up and, to Severus’ shock, began undressing. 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” asked Severus. 

“It’s easier if I just show you, Professor.” Potter, who was down to underwear by then, coughed, clearly nervous. “I’m not exactly sure what to do at this point. I need help.” His hands hovered uncertainly over the last of his clothes.

Severus pondered making a snide comment but refrained upon seeing the vulnerable expression on Potter’s face. “Very well. Proceed.”

Potter removed the last of his clothing, standing there naked, his eyes tightly closed. Severus looked him up and down dispassionately. “Yes? Everything appears...normal.” 

“Oh, I forgot. Dumbledore said I had to concentrate.” Clenching his fists, Potter furrowed his forehead and his body seemed to shimmer.

To Severus’ shock, Potter’s body began to morph. His chest which had previously been flat, grew breasts, and his prick, which had been hanging flaccidly between his legs, shrunk and then disappeared, the area between his-- _or, technically, her,_ Severus thought, legs becoming more commensurate with female anatomy. Even Potter’s face changed, becoming more rounded, softer. “Circe’s tits,” breathed Severus.

Potter’s eyes flew open. “Is that good?” she asked, peering down at her chest. “Did Circe have nice tits?” 

“I know all students think their professors are ancient,” Severus murmured dryly, still shocked at Potter’s transformation. “But I was not in a position to know.”

Blushing, Potter nodded. “Right. Sorry.” 

Severus swallowed hard, finally looking away from the anatomy in question and into Potter’s eyes. At least _they_ were still essentially the same. “And Albus’ portrait told you I could assist you? How?” 

“He told me that you’d know what this is like.” Potter frowned. “Although I can’t imagine how since you’re not--” Her eyes widened. “Wait, does that mean that you really _are_ \--?”

_Oh, thanks so much, Albus, you bloody gossip_! Severus sighed. _Looks like the cat’s out of the bag now._ “What I am about to show you shall be our secret, Potter,” Severus finally bit out. “Under no circumstances can anyone know. And I want it known that this farce was all Albus’ idea.” 

Potter, who’d been busy putting on her knickers, nodded. “Of course, sir. I mean--” She bit her lip at Severus’ thunderous look. “I’ll just shut up now.” 

“One of your more brilliant ideas,” snapped Severus, shoving the covers off. _At least I’m not wearing much._ “Give me a moment.” Eyes closed, Severus concentrated, knowing from Potter’s gasp when the transformation was complete.

Opening her eyes, Severus, _Severina_ , she mentally corrected, looked down at her body, which could be clearly seen through the thin cloth of her infirmary garb. She’d managed to keep herself in good shape over the years with regular exercise and watching her diet. Her breasts were still high if relatively small, her waist tiny and her legs, while thin, were long. “So you see, I do, indeed, understand exactly what you are experiencing.” 

“But how?” Potter asked, giving up on putting more than her underwear back on. “What--?”

“Sit,” Severina instructed. “I shall tell you, but if you breathe a word to anyone--” 

“How could I?” interrupted Potter. “I’ve a secret, too, don’t I?” 

Severina’s eyebrow went up. “Your friends don’t know?”

“Are you mad? Up until last week, even _I_ didn’t know.” 

“Indeed.” Severina sighed. “Very well. It started when I arrived at Hogwarts. I Sorted into Slytherin, and Lucius Malfoy as well as just about every other Death Eater was eager to indoctrinate me. Albus watched me closely and, when I was recruited, he approached me about working for him. Because of my half-Muggle background, you understand.”

“So everyone knew you were a girl when you got here?” Potter frowned. “How did you become ‘Severus’, then?”

“Magic, of course. Magic only Albus could have wielded.” Severina bit her lip, looking away. “The night Voldemort killed Lily and tried to kill you, he unleashed an enormous amount of power. Power that Albus managed to capture and use. It was Dark magic, so it could only be used to conceal a truth. The truth of our gender was what he chose to...temporarily change. You were born a girl, as I was, but he thought you should be raised a boy to give you a better shot at defeating Voldemort. There was enough power leftover to conceal me, too, and to make everyone who had ever met me think that I was, in fact, Severus Snape, male Potions master.”

“So what are you going to do now?” asked Potter softly. “Are you going to be a woman or a man?”

Severina smiled bitterly. “That choice was taken from me when Albus died. I knew it was coming eventually, of course, and I perfected my Glamour so that when I was forced to kill him, the enchantment wouldn’t immediately wear off.” 

“What about me?” 

“Your enchantment lasted as long as it did because it was brilliantly done. Albus was a genius. Even his enchantments end eventually, however.” Severina smirked. “And I was to make sure you didn’t go mad if this all came to light before you dealt with Voldemort.”

“Guess you’re lucky I managed it, then, hm?” Potter smiled.

“Indeed. It was most fortuitous. Of course, it did help that I was behind the scenes spurring Voldemort on with gentle mental nudges.” 

“You were?” Potter’s mouth fell open. “But that would have been dangerous!”

Severina shrugged. “I was accustomed to danger. And I honestly didn’t think I would survive the conflict. To find that I did was...unprecedented.” 

“You’re welcome.” Potter blinked. “So wait, did my mother know?” 

“That I was a girl? Of course. She was my best friend.” 

Potter pursed her lips. “And you loved her?”

“I--” Severina looked away. “Yes.” 

“You’re gay?”

Severina sighed. “I prefer to think of myself as being...flexible.”

To her surprise, Potter grinned. “Me, too.” She shrugged. “Although I’ve always liked girls better. Now that I know I _am_ one--”

“It’s messing with your psyche.” Severina nodded. “It can get confusing. Now that you’re aware of the situation, however, it should be easier to adjust.” 

“There is another good thing,” said Potter. “Harry Potter can disappear. Maybe I’ll be Harriet. Or, no...Harri Jane.”

Exhausted, Severina pulled the covers back over herself. “Well, Harri Jane, if you would excuse me, I’m tired.”

“If I have more questions--” 

“You may return, of course.” Severina closed her eyes. “Tomorrow perhaps.” 

“Thank you.” Severina’s eyes fluttered open when she felt Harri kiss her cheek. “So much.”

Despite her fatigue, it took Severina a while to sleep after that.

~

Poppy, nosy biddy that she was, walked in before Severina woke up, thus discovering her secret. “Merlin! I knew something was off on my readings,” she said, staring accusingly at Severina. “But I couldn’t tell what it was. No wonder.” She glared. “You should tell your health care professional these things!” 

“It isn’t that important,” Severina snapped. 

“Of course it is! I’m surprised you didn’t transform back to your former self immediately after talking to Harry.” Poppy crossed her arms. “Why _did_ you transform for him?”

“You’ll have to ask Potter.” Severina stared back. As tempting as it was to tell her, it was Potter’s secret to impart. 

“Well there is one good thing about this,” Poppy murmured, tone thoughtful. “If the Aurors come looking for Severus Snape, I can tell them under Veritaserum that he is not here.” She smiled as Severina’s mouth dropped open. “You thought I would turn you over?”

“I...yes.” 

“Not a chance.” Poppy smiled. “We protect our own, man or woman. Now sleep, Severus, you need rest.” 

“I prefer Severina.” She blushed, looking away from Poppy. “It’s how I think of myself.” 

Eyebrow raised, Poppy nodded. “Very well. So shall I tell the headmistress that Severus is gone?”

Severina hesitated, then nodded. “At least for a while.” 

Poppy smiled. “All right. Now sleep, dear.” 

Once Poppy was gone, Severina rolled onto her side and stared at the wall. Poppy’s reaction had surprised her. She’d been expecting scorn, censure, yet instead she’d received acceptance. _I wonder what would happen if I remained like this_? It was tempting. She’d been a man for so long, it would be a fresh start to return to being a woman. _And my life as a man was not particularly successful_.

Relaxed, she drifted off, pondering all the doors that could now open to her as a woman, but when she next came to, Severina froze upon realising she wasn’t alone. She wasn’t accustomed to having company in bed. 

“It’s me,” a familiar voice whispered just as Severina began contemplating appropriate hexes. “Harri.”

“Harri? What are you doing?” Severina asked, relaxing slightly. “This is very improper.” 

“Improper?” Harri’s eyes glinted in the dim room. “ _Improper_?” She giggled, the sound having an edge of hysteria to it. “I used to be a boy and now I’m a girl! What the f--” 

“Language,” Severina warned. 

“--Hell,” Harri amended, “am I supposed to do now? I tried to tell my friends and Ron just laughed! And after Hermione found out, she went to the library and is currently trying to find a way to turn me back into a boy, only I’m not really a boy, am I? And I never really was! Only I don’t know anything about being a girl--” 

Harri was practically hysterical and, following her instincts, Severina reached out, pressing her fingers against Harri’s lips. “Shh. Slow down. You can do this, Potter.”

“Will you help me?” Harri whispered. 

“I--” Severina drew back, hissing as Harri grabbed her wrist and held on. “What are you doing?”

Trembling, Harry pressed her mouth against Severina’s fingers. “Teach me how to be a real woman,” she murmured, moving Severina’s hand to her breast. “Please?” 

Severina shook her head, trying to clear it. “You’re too young--” 

“I wasn’t too young to sacrifice myself to Voldemort!” Harri hissed. “I think I’m old enough to make _this_ decision.” Her eyes narrowed. “It’s because you loved my mother, isn’t it?” 

Severina swallowed hard. “I won’t discuss that with you.” 

“Fine.” Harri shifted closer, pressing her body against Severina’s. “Let’s not talk at all. Just show me how to be a woman.” 

Tempted, Severina sighed. It had been so long. Women hadn’t been interested in her when she’d been a man, and the closest thing she’d had to a lover since her shy, childhood fumbling with Lily had been her own fingers-- With a groan, she pulled Harri close, sealing their mouths together. 

Harri was a quick study. After a moment of shock, their tongues brushed and Harri moaned, the sound igniting a coil of lust in Severina’s belly. Angling her head, Severina explored Harri’s mouth thoroughly before finally withdrawing and burying her face in Harri’s neck. 

“Please,” Harry gasped, arching closer. “More.” 

Severina obliged, pressing Harri down onto the cot and quickly divesting her of her clothes. It was only a matter of seconds before she sat up, tossing her own infirmary gown onto the floor before straddling Harri. 

Harri tried to pull her down but Severina, smirking, shook her head. “Oh no. We do this my way.” Running her hands over Harri’s breasts, she rolled Harri’s nipples between her fingers until Harri was begging. 

With a soft chuckle, Severina leaned down, sucking Harri’s nipple into her mouth. 

“Merlin!” 

Severina pulled off. “Shh!” she whispered, her breath making Harri’s nipple pebble. “If Poppy discovers us I’ll have to stop.” 

“No, don’t,” gasped Harri, writhing. 

“Then be quiet!” Dipping her head once more, Severina returned to what she’d been doing, savouring Harri’s every moan and gasp. 

Running her tongue down Harry’s toned belly, Severina gently parted her legs, pausing to look up at her. “All right?” 

“Yes,” Harri hissed. 

“Good.” Severina slid one finger into Harri, pleased to find her wet. “Eager, are we?” She pressed a second finger in.

“What do you think?” Harri said, her hips arching off the bed, trying to pull Severina’s digits deeper. “More!”

“Remember what I said about staying quiet,” Severina admonished and before Harri could reply, she leaned in, stroking Harri’s clit with her tongue.

“God!” 

Severina smiled as, with tongue and fingers, she made Harri tremble, sob, shake. As Harri clutched her shoulders and shivered, Severina’s own arousal spiked higher and higher, and she began sliding her fingers in and out of Harri’s slick folds, fucking her steadily, her tongue flicking Harri’s clit. 

With a breathy moan, Harri came, her body bucking under Severina’s mouth. 

Severina held her through it, pressing one final kiss to her inner thigh before moving away to take care of herself. 

“No!” Harri said, reaching for Severina. “I want to--”

“It’s fine,” Severina murmured. “I’ll just--” 

Forcefully, Harri pulled Severina down, rolling on top of her. “My turn.” 

Eyebrow raised, Severina smirked. “Very well. Proceed.” 

Harri laughed. “You know, you looked a lot like Professor Snape just then.” 

“That’s because I _am_ him, insolent chit.” Severina’s breath caught as Harri began caressing her breasts, thumbing her nipples. “Although I admit, you do learn fast.” 

“If you’d use this method in class, I’d be a potions expert,” whispered Harri before bending her head and tonguing Severina’s nipple before pulling off and grinning. “And I wouldn’t have lost nearly as many House points.” 

Severina arched her back. “If you stop, I’ll take some now,” she moaned. 

“I won’t stop,” whispered Harri. “Promise.” 

And she didn’t. Harri was relentless, exploring every inch of Severina’s belly as she worked her way down to her throbbing core. Shuddering, Severus gasped, “You don’t have to--”

Harry made a noise of protest as Severina tried to push her away. “I want to,” she said. “Let me. Please?” 

After a long pause, Severina nodded, and when Harri again bent her head, this time to lick her, Severina closed her eyes and held on, her fingers clenching in the sheets as she strove to not explode then and there. 

Harri had clearly picked up a lot, opening Severina with her fingers even as she tongued her clit. In only a minute, Severina was undulating against the sheets, quivering as pleasure burst over her until finally, she came with a low, gasping cry, her body shuddering through an orgasm that made her vision blur. 

When she’d recovered, Harri was curled next to her, hand cupping her breast. “That was brilliant.” 

“Better than being bitten by a giant snake, certainly,” Severina replied, her arm tightening around Harri, who laughed. 

“Yeah, I bet.” Harri cleared her throat. “So what are you going to do now?”

“I’m not sure.” Severina exhaled. “The world is open to me. You?” 

She felt Harri’s shrug. “Dunno. I heard the Headmistress tell Mr Filch that you’d gone. That’s why I had to find you. Now that we...did what we did, I’d kinda like to stick with you. If that’s...okay?” 

“You’d actually consider giving up life as Harry Potter?” Severina asked. 

“I’ve never liked being Harry Potter. Harri Jane Potter, however--” Harri raised her head. “I’m willing to give it a shot if you do it with me.” 

Severina pursed her lips. “We’ll see. It depends on how well you continue in your studies.” 

“I’ll do great as long as you continue personally tutoring me,” shot back Harri. 

“I’ll consider it,” Severina murmured. “Now sleep. I have planning to do.” And, as Harri curled up beside her, Severina began in consider their options.

~

“I got Outstandings in eight NEWTs and Exceeds Expectations in two!” exclaimed Harry, bursting into Severus’ office. “Brilliant!” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed, so I heard. Congratulations.” 

“It was all thanks to you, Sev.” Checking over his shoulder that the door was locked, he walked around Sev’s desk, settling in his lap. “All your special tutoring.” 

“All it took was discovering what...motivates you.” Severus smirked. “Once I worked that out, the rest was easy.” 

“Are you calling me easy?” Harry asked, toying with the collar of Severus’ robes. 

“You’re the one who said it.” Severus laughed at Harry’s expression. 

Harry sighed then, face serious. “So we’re done now, right?” he asked, tone soft. “We can be...ourselves at last.” 

Severus nodded. “Yes. I just tendered my resignation to Minerva, and now that you’ve taken and passed your NEWTs, there is nothing keeping us here.” 

“Or as men,” Harry added. 

“True.” Smiling, Severus closed his eyes and once they were open again, he was a she. As was Harri. She exhaled. “Much better.” 

Harri grinned, pressing her lips to Severina’s. “Mmm. So true. Anyway, Hermione and Ron have agreed to keep our secret, so as far as the world will know, Severus Snape and Harry Potter will disappear, never to be seen again. No one will ever be able to associate Severina Prince and Harri Jane Evans with two male war heroes.” She looped her arms around Severina’s neck. “And we can finally have the lives we were meant to have. Together.” 

“Indeed.” Severina held Harri close. “The world is truly ours.” 

~


End file.
